1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to flexible medical tubing and, more specifically, to medical flexible tubing having kink resistant properties and methods and apparatuses to produce the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Tubing, for example plastic or polymer tubing, may be used in many medical applications. For example, medical tubing may be used to carry therapeutic fluids (e.g., medicines, saline, nutrient fluids, etc.) or to carry biological fluids (e.g., blood, urine, etc.). Medical tubing may become occluded through the formation of kinks limiting the ability of the tube to effectively carry fluid.